The Deah Note of Shinigami Mysc prologue
by Mysc Moon
Summary: In America, California, Crispin an average girl is walking home from school, down the bad side of town and finds a mysertious black note book on the ground. she meets the humanoid Shinigami, Mysc, of the Death Note. Soon, she is sent into the kira chase.
1. Chapter 1

She grew bored-

watching those humans.

She'd nothing better to do.

She fumbled with her Death Notes, Looking through her own and the one that had belonged to Zeliin.

She chuckled lightly, remembering Zeliin's death.

His excuse being that he was too bored to live anymore.

She had often thought that as well.

she had even hoped that she could write her own name in it.

She thought for a moment, not really feeling up to dying...

Her mind wandered for several moments, untill a chuckled erupted from her throat.

Mysc's Red eyes glowed and her mouth widened into a grin, revealing dangerously pointed teeth.

the one thought in mind: "Let's start some chaos."


	2. chapter 2

Crispin Nightshade made her way down the alley, her hands held in her pockets. She was on her way home from night school and she was making her way through the bad side of town. She had to very cautious- lurkers seeking out young teenagers could be anywhere.

She brushed her hand through her strawberry blond hair and wiped some sweat from her forehead. she hated going down Alleyways... but she had to prove that she didn't need her parents' limozines to pick her up from school. The blond chuckled lightly, trying to keep calm.

_Come on! we're only about a half hour away from home! _

Though, her hand held tightly onto a box cutter she kept in her pocket.

_**plop.**_

Crispin stopped dead in her tracks. she took in a deep breath and jumped to face the opposite direction. "Who's there?" She called out, nervousness shaking her voice.

her Crystal eyes scanned the alleyway. nothing.

she took a few steps forward, seeing if her sight could pick up any movement.

she could hear the puddles underneath her feet splasking lightly. "Is there someone there?" she asked again, her voice more pronounced and confdent this time.

She stepped on something. The blond looked down seeing a black notebook, upside down and below her foot. She reached down, picking it up in her hand and looked around.

"Come on! i found your damn notebook! i know you're here!" She said rudely, yet she felt more smug in her mind. "Don't lie to me."

Her eyes scanned the alleyway again- nothing.

Crispin shivered slightly after waiting a few minutes for a response and decided that it must've been her mind.

she held up the note book, turning it over to see the front. "Death Note?" she asked herself, her voice barely over a whisper. She chuckled smugly, opening up the book.

She read what was written on the inside cover and laughed, shoving the book into her bag. "Whoever's name i write in there will die, as long as i think of their face?"

Crispin continued down the alleyway, the idea of the Death Note clouding her thoughts. she thought it was funny- but, she almost hoped it would work.

She threw her head back, laughing loudly. "Who would i kill first?" she asked herself, a grin widening her face. she shook her head. "I shouldn't be talking to myself..."

The blond jumped upon hearing a seductive, low, raspy female voice coming from above her.

"I'm listening..." it said.

Crispin turned around, she pulled out the box cutter and held it up as to protect herself. "I knew there was someone there!" she shouted.

"Calm down, girly..." the voice said with a light french accent.

"Where are you???"

"Here."

Crispin jumped again, turning to face a tall girl with long black hair and porcalain skin, her eyes were covered by a black cloth.

The girl grinned widely as she batted her vampiric wings- all three pairs.

there were two on the top of her head- a pair that extended from her scapula and another pair that came from her lower back.

Crispin jumped back, dropping the box cutter. "What are you?" she asked.

"A God of Death..." her grin widened and she revealed pointed teeth. "I've come for you, Crispin Nightshade..."

Crispin's eyes widened. She thought she was going to die at that moment.

The blond took her flight reflex and ran the opposite way, taking random turns down the alleyway until she came to a dead end.

She looked behind herself, panting and looking for the girl.

Crispin smiled and chuckled nervosly, slapping her forehead with her palm as she sighed with relief.

"That was either a dream, or i lost it..."

She looked through the alleyway, no sign of the previous stranger.

"_**It**_? how rude, i think i look somewhat _female_-like. don't you?"

Crispin gasped, turning to see the girl floating lazily in the air above her.

"I'm one of the very few female Shinigami I dislike it."

"I knew it! you're Japanese! that's why you're all advanced and stuff!"

The Shinigami's head went back and she let out a high pitched laugh.

"I'm french." she said.

Crispin arched a wary eyebrow. "How so...?"

The Shinigami frowned. "That's for me to know- and for you to... Shut up." she grinned.

Crispin huffed heavily. "Are you going to kill me?"

The goth plad Shinigami's lips turned straight. "Why would i kill you, Human? I have enough life. nearly 1,000 years i've collected."

The blond arched her eyebrow again. "Collected?"

"Mind your mouth, Human."

Crispin frowned.

"Why are you here?"

The Shinigami simply pointed to Crispin's bag.

The blond looked up to where the Shinigami's eyes should be. "The 'Death Note'?"

The Shinigami nodded. "though, you haven't written in it yet- it's rather fun JUST to scare you humans..."

Crispin growled. "So, you just came here to scare me? at least tell me your name- you know mine."

The Shinigami sighed in an annoyed fashion. "Mysc"

The blond grinned. "What kind of name is that?"

Mysc Frowned. "A shinigami's name. obviously." She twirled two long white streaks in the front of her hair with her 2 inch nailed fingers. "What of it, Girl?"

She shrugged. "Just curious." she pulled the Death Note from her bag and held it up to the Shinigami, her face serious. "Does this actually work?"

Mysc Nodded lazily.

Crispin grinned. "Do you mind if i keep it, Mysc?"

The Shinigami now smiled. "I would prefer it if you do..."

The blond looked at Mysc Curiously. "Why's that?"

The winged girl pulled another Death Note from seemingly out of no where.

"You see, i have my own."

"What's the point of me having this, then?"

Mysc frowned slightly, as if annoyed.

"The Shinigami world bores me... _Ryuk had the right Idea dropping his Death Note down here..._"

Crispin shrugged her shoulders. "Can you teach me how to use it, Mysc?"

The shinigami grinned widely. "Don't be lazy, girl. read all the rules first. anything else you would like to know afterwards- i'll tell you at my own disgretion..."

The blond frowned. "I'm automatically supposing you can't kill shinigami with this?"

The winged girl nodded again.

Crispin thought it all over.

"We'd better get to my house..."


End file.
